


Perhaps I Could Have This Dance?

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [112]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Weird Sisters, Wireless - Freeform, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), boys dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry talk about their experiences at the Hogwarts Yule Ball.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Perhaps I Could Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Prompt no. 14. _Perhaps I could have this dance?_  
>  ❤

"Now _this_ takes me back,” Draco laughed, leaning over and turning up his Wireless. “The Weird Sisters! Merlin! Reminds me of the Yule Ball… Bloody hell. Pansy and I danced for ages. I could hardly _stand_ the next day-”

Harry gave his husband a thin smile.

“Glad you enjoyed it, love. I had an awful evening. Too hung up about a girl to see who the real object of my desire _ought_ to have been… Didn’t dance once.”

“It’s never too late though,” Draco said, taking Harry’s hand and helping him to his feet. “Perhaps _I_ could have this dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
